Born this Way!
by tattooed-blank-pages
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers! I don't own any characters but my own, Artemis Hawthorne. Any bold and italic is a song and any bold with underline is where potential trigger warnings are.

Chapter One

I am on the Hogwarts Express in my compartment. It's my last year, and it's been six years of taunting from the Marauders. I've stood my ground for six years and it's time to stop. I keep my bag by my feet and I pull out my new art book. It's taken me two years to get a new one. I was disowned in fourth year, and it was art before food, I saved most of the money for this book. Remus and Sirius ripped up my art book, laughing at me until I hexed them in retaliation. I start drawing when no one but the Marauders walk into my compartment. I groan quietly and carry on drawing.  
"Hey look! Greasy git is drawing! Let's rip up her notebook!" Remus teases.  
I pull out my wand and place it on his shoulder, where the werewolf bite is.

"Don't you dare. It's taken me two years to save up to buy it. It's left me with hardly any money to buy food with, so unless you're going to buy me a new one and give me lots of food, I suggest you don't even try." I growl. They all look at me in surprise and Remus looks at me in fear. I relax myself slightly.  
"Well, tease me and be on your way then, surely you can't stand to be seen with the Greasy Git, even though it's your hair that's greasier." I remark. They all look at me nervously and Sirius clears his throat. I look at him.  
"Well, it's our last year. And it's yours too. We discussed it and we decided we want to be friends with you." Sirius declares, "We know you have no reason to, so we understand if you say no, but we think that you're smart and can defend yourself, and we want you to be the fifth Marauder."  
I laugh dryly and they look at me in concern. I carry on laughing until I think of an answer. I turn my back to them and lift my shirt. My back, the thing I'm ashamed of. On my back is a map of scars, marking six years of bullying and torture. They turn their heads away in shock. I pull my shirt down and I turn around to face them, my face cold.  
"Why won't you look at me? Why won't you have a look at what six years of torture has done? Every time I change or move, I feel these scars. I feel the pain. What did I ever do to you that made you hate me to the point you used a knife to cut the words 'DEATH EATER' into my back? Maybe I should just turn down this friendship, then you'll get what you deserve. I never forget." I say, deathly calm. I then burst into tears and curl up into the corner of the compartment. No one makes a move for five minutes as they just look at my broken body, crying. After five minutes, Sirius slowly moves towards me and sits beside me. I look up at him, my eyes full of pain. He sees the pain.  
"Come here, Artemis." he whispers. I hesitantly move so I am sitting next to him. He snakes an arm around my shoulders and I flinch. He notices and lets go immediately. "Why?" I ask, knowing I would get nowhere with the answers.  
"I don't know." Sirius answers honestly.  
"It hurt me so much, because I forgave you the most. Every time you came up to me and bullied me, it hurt, Sirius. It hurt because you did it the most. And I can't just let it go easily. Please leave this compartment." I cry in pain.  
"James, Remus, Peter, shoo." Sirius commands, and the others leave. I sigh.  
He looks at me with concern all over his face. I then burst into tears and bury my head into his chest. I also leap and sit on his lap. He hugs me and for once, I do not flinch. I just sit and cry into his chest until no more tears make their way out. He sits there, his arms holding me there, in silence. I feel better when he's silent, because it means he doesn't know what to say.  
"Sirius... if I tell you what I have not told anyone else, including Lily and Marlene, will you stay by my side?" I ask, shaking in fear that he'll say no.  
"Of course I will." he whispers.  
"Okay... so since first year, I have been beaten up so much. My mother and father liked using the Cruciatus on me. And then, you four loved to shove me into walls. And before fourth year, I was disowned. I had no money, no home and no friends. I got myself a job at the local Muggle bookstore and earned myself some money, but not a lot. I set most of this money aside to pay bills for an apartment I used the last of my family's riches on, and used the rest to buy food. Then, in fourth year, you tore up the only thing that I still had from my sort-of happy childhood. So then I set money aside for bills, food and art supplies. And then in fifth year, YOU threw me into the Whomping Willow, which almost killed me, however alive I looked. In sixth year, you lead me into the Forbidden Forest to a group of centaurs and get me trampled all over. And all I wanted was to be friends. But no, you four had to bully me and make the worst times of my life even more horrible. And just before they disowned me, me and my brother were chained to the wall, and we had lost our wands. They killed him, right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't save him. The flash of green light hit him and then they let me go. I cried over his body and rocked him until I closed his eyes. So, that's why I am who I am. Can you please not bully me this year? I want a decent year this year." I explain and then finally beg.  
"Well, we were planning to allow you to join the Marauders but I have one final question. Why did you place your wand on his shoulder when you threatened to hex him?" Sirius softly sighs.  
"That's where the bite is, isn't it?" I answer simply.  
"How do you know and since when?" Sirius looks at me in shock.  
"Since first year, before you lot became his friends. He told me." I continue.  
"Woah, you were his friend before us three?" Sirius gasps.  
"Yes." I put simply.  
"Okay. So, do you wanna join us? We're like a close knit family." Sirius sighs, "I was disowned this summer, I've been living with James, but I don't want to intrude on his space."  
"Well, at least we're free from our Black family, aren't we?" I smile weakly.  
"Yeah." he sniffles. I get off his lap and move to get his friends but he grabs my wrist gently and turns me around.  
"Please don't get them. They don't know I've been disowned. I put on a mask in front of them, I act like a bratty little shit, but they don't see past it and sometimes I get yelled at because of it." Sirius begs me. I look into his eyes and I see pure emotion. My heart breaks for him, it really does. The fact he can't even tell his best and closest friends must be so horrible. I go and sit next to him. I put out my hand. He looks at it in confusion.  
"Hello, I'm Andie Hawthorne, nice to meet you." I smile. He shakes my hand and smiles back. I notice it's a proper smile, and not a grin. I have told him my real name, as it's only best.  
"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you too, Andie." he answers back. We both hug each other and I relax, even though his hands touch my scars. We have much more in common than I thought.  
"So Andie, shall we bring the boys back in and say yes?" Sirius whispers.  
"Sure, just remember you can always knock on my dormitory door anytime if you need me, Lily and Marlene won't mind." I whisper back. He gets up and I go and sit back in the corner by the window. I look out of the window and I feel like a cheetah, ready to pounce. I feel free. I don't even notice the Marauders coming back in. I just sit there, smiling slightly, watching the trees in the moonlight. I start humming a song that I made up in first year to distract me. I then start singing it.  
"**_Well, maybe_**

**_ You could look at me _**

**_And tell me _**

**_You look hideous,  
Greasy git, nerdy bitch_**

**_Maybe I could've _**

**_Bitten back, clawed back _**

**_My prey _**

**_My soul_**

**_ But nah, it was too easy_**

**_Life was complicated, cated _**

**_Still is but _**

**_I suppose, suppose _**

**_I ain't any younger _**

**_Maybe maybe maybe_**

**_I had faith in you _**

**_My friend _**

**_I hoped that _**

**_I would see you again _**

**_As a brother, as a friend_**

**_I had faith in you _**

**_You'd be okay _**

**_Wherever _**

**_You were _**

**_Stay with me please _**

**_My heart tore when you left _**

**_Even if it weren't you _**

**_Just stay and stay _**

**_As long as you need _**

**_I'll be here for you_**

**_It broke my heart _**

**_To see you leave_**

**_ To see you go _**

**_Made me throw _**

**_Away all the light I saw_**

**_ And then a year's gone _**

**_Lively as can be _**

**_And then my past _**

**_Pops up right in front of me_**

**_I had faith in you_**

**_ My friend _**

**_I hoped that_**

**_ I would see you again _**

**_As a brother, as a friend_**

**_I had faith in you _**

**_You'd be okay _**

**_Wherever _**

**_You were _**

**_Stay with me please _**

**_My heart tore when you left _**

**_Even if it weren't you _**

**_Just stay and stay _**

**_As long as you need_**

**_ I'll be here for you._**" I sing sweetly and I don't realise that anyone is in the compartment until they all start clapping and I look towards them. I blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry to embarrass you Andie, but we've gotta get changed. Meet you here in five." James apologises. I nod and they head out of the dormitory. I get changed into my Gryffindor Robes. True to their word, they come back in after five minutes. I think of what to do. Maybe I could be more rebellious this year. That would be fun. I excuse myself from the compartment, not forgetting my bag, which I need. I go to the bathroom and look in to the mirror. I have a central parting so it makes what I am about to do a whole load easier. I grab a shaver and shave one half of my hair off. I have one half of my head full of hair and one half bald after 10 minutes. I then grab my tattoo inks and tools. I tattoo a cheetah and some vines onto my head, being extra careful. I smile at my artwork. The train pulls to a stop and everyone gets out. When I am sure everyone is out, I go out the bathroom and I walk off the train. I carry my bag on one shoulder and I get in the last carriage, which thankfully has no one. I tell the Thestrals to go slowly, so I can make my grand entrance. We arrive 30 minutes later than everyone else, so surely all the first years would be sorted by now and I could just walk in. I get out the carriage and thank the Thestrals. I walk into the hallway where all the bags are. I dump my backpack in the Gryffindor pile and carry on walking to the Great Hall. I get to the Great Hall and sigh. This would be the big reveal. I take a deep breath and open the doors. I walk in and everyone looks at me.  
"Sorry I'm late Professors." I apologise, not sorry at all. I walk over to the Marauders and sit down. Professor Dumbledore announces that we can begin the feast and everyone starts murmuring about either my new hairstyle or how great the food is. "Hey, like your new style." Sirius smiles.  
"Thanks Sirius, it was time to show my true colours." I grin. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn around and see Professor McGonagall. She looks at me sternly for a minute and then smiles.  
"Miss Hawthorne, I like your new style. It really suits you. No Saturday detention for you." she tells me. I nod in appreciation, knowing that to not get detention for breaking Hogwarts rules is a bloody brilliant thing. Sirius is sat next to me, Remus, James and Peter are the opposite side of the table. Minnie leaves and five minutes later, a herd of Slytherins including Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Mulciber, Avery, Nott and Crabbe walk up to me when I am sat at the table. I put my fork down in exasperation.  
"What do you want?" I groan.  
"**You know what we want. Sex, of course**." Mulciber sniggers.  
"No, you actually want sex and then to hand me over to Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, who is also coincidentally Voldemort. Then, he'll kill me and take my wand to use to kill you all." I growl, "Now, go."  
"Nahhhh, we'll just drag you with us." Avery grins wickedly. Nott grabs my collar and drags me out of the hall. All six of them shove me into a broom closet and Regulus enters first. I grin falsely and he tries taking my shirt off. I hiss angrily and I bite his hand with my elongated teeth. My fangs (I guess you could call them that) go all the way through his hand. I let go and I run out of the cupboard. I keep running and running until I run into Sirius Black. I finally break down. He looks at me in concern and I hug him as tightly as I can, not wanting to let go. He hugs me back and strokes my hair. I cry and cry into his chest as he holds me close. He just strokes my hair and sings softly.

**_"Leaping and hopping on a moonshadow,_**

**_Moonshadow, moonshadow."_** he sings sweetly. He grabs a small device out of his robes. It's a Muggle music player. He inserts a tape and it starts playing. We're in the hallway outside of the Great Hall, so the music echoes a lot. He bows to me and I bow back. He grabs my hand and I nod. He then grabs my waist. I also grab his hand and waist. We dance along to the music and twirl in the hallway, without a care in the world. We're dancing like there is no tomorrow. When the music ends, he puts in a new track. We carry on twirling and dancing in the hallway, as if we're the only ones alive. It's only when this piece of music stops, we realise that the Gryffindors have decided to watch us. I blush in embarrassment and run away.

"Wait, Andie, wait!" I hear Sirius' voice echoing after me. I run and run, not knowing where to go, until it hits me. The Shrieking Shack. I run to the Whomping Willow, calm it down and then I walk the passageway towards the Shack. When I get there, I turn into my Animagus and just lie there in the bedroom where Remus changes. I close my eyes, letting sleep take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Same as last chapter, all characters but Andie/Artemis Hawthorne belong to J.K Rowling, bold and italics are song words and bold and underlines are where potential trigger warnings could start.

Chapter Two - Sirius' POV

"Wait, Andie, wait!" I yell after her. She carries on running and I feel my heart shatter into so many pieces. We're really good friends, well, okay, we're friends. She was really upset and we were just dancing as friends. Where did she go?  
"Where could she have gone, Remus?" I ask Remus, who was watching us dance.  
"Ermm, the library, the Astronomy Tower, the Sh- nah, she wouldn't go there." Remus starts his third idea but cuts it short. I look at him and he continues, "Maybe the Shrieking Shack?" I run as fast as I can to the Whomping Willow, but when I get there, I see Regulus standing there, trying to get past it. I run back inside and run to the One-Eyed Witch Passageway. I run as fast as I can quietly along the passageway and I reach the Honeydukes Cellar. I lift the trapdoor up and slide out. I then run outside and towards the Shack. I walk inside and stop near the door. I hear snoring. I head upstairs, to where Remus transforms and I see a cheetah on the floor. I wake it up and the cheetah widens its eyes. It morphs into my Andie.  
"Woah, you too?" I ask.  
"Yeah." she replies simply.  
"You okay? If you want, we can keep dancing. No one can hear the music but us." I ask nervously.  
"Yes, I would like that." she smiles at me. This one is genuine, it reaches her eyes and it makes her look angelic. I grab my music device and I insert another tape into it. It's called 'Someone Like You' by Adele. We twirl around elegantly to the music and she is truly enjoying it. I feel so guilty for what I have done to her, for the past six years, and she seems to have forgiven me so easily. She knows we're good people deep down and she understands my life, which is a bonus because I have to act like a confident posh brat who is selfish in front of everyone, even James and Remus. I get lots of yelling if I am insensitive about any Lily problems or any Marlene problems. It's just so hard to act for them, and it's nice not having to act for her, as she understands me. I honestly class her as the closest friend I've ever had, even if we've been friends for only a day. The music stops and we carry on twirling until we are out of breath, which takes about 3 hours. We sit down on the floor and we just talk about ourselves. We talk about what we want to do when we're older and whether we'd start a family. We then move onto schoolwork. We share pranks and ideas for when we're older.  
"Hey, Andie. You're one of my closest friends, you know that right?" I say.  
"Yes, you are my closest friend." she nods.  
"Well, maybe you'd like to join us on the full moon?" I blurt out.  
"Of course, if it won't hurt Remus." she answers, being very honest.  
"It won't." I smile. We sit in silence, not an awkward or uncomfortable one, but a peaceful silence. She yawns and I chuckle. She taps me on the shoulder.  
"Yes, Andie?" I answer.  
"What are you thinking?" she asks, "You know you can say, but if it's personal, I won't go further, I'll just try my damned best to make you happy."  
"That's sweet, thanks." I smile, "I was just thinking about me as a person. I feel so guilty for hurting and bullying you for years and years without noticing you were upset and you forgive me and the others so easily. I have to put on this mask in front of everyone, even the boys, and sometimes, they call me insensitive just because I don't find Lily situations or Marlene situations important enough to keep my attention. It just feels nice to meet someone who I don't have to act for. It's nice to know someone I can go to about my worries and they'll try their damned best to make them go away, or they'll understand when I won't tell them, and they won't judge me for keeping secrets, it's a new feeling, not keeping secrets, but I just know that you'll understand me more than James or Remus or Peter ever could. I just know that you'll be there for me, even if I go to Azkaban, you'll follow right behind, just to make sure I'm okay. It's just new, the feeling of absolute trust and friendship."  
She sits in silence for a bit and then she grabs on to my hand. I squeeze it as hard as I can and she doesn't flinch at all. She then shuffles closer to me. I look up at her with tears in my eyes and she hugs me. I finally do what I haven't done since first year. I sob my heart out, until there are no more sobs to come out of my eyes. During this time, she just lifts me into her lap and rocks me gently from side to side. She rubs my back softly and I relax in her touch. I cast a quick Tempus and it shows the time as 2am. We both stand up and walk through the passageway that leads to the Whomping Willow. Regulus has gone, finally, and we wander back to the Common Room. She looks at me and smiles.  
"Sirius, my dorm is always available id you need to come. I'm going to sleep now, night." she whispers before saying the password 'Hallows'. We both head inside, to see Remus and James sat there expectantly. I nod at her and she goes upstairs. I sit down in the comfy armchair that I always sit in.  
"So mate, I have a problem. Lily has rejected me today and I need to know why. Please help me Padfoot. Maybe you can use Andie to tell you why Lily rejects me?" James whines like a four year old. I zone out, thinking about dancing. I hear clicks and I snap back to Earth.  
"Mate! You're really not helping by zoning out." Remus sighs.  
"Well, I am not using her just to get information about Lily, you can ask her yourself why she hates you." I retort.  
"OI YOU TOERAG! ALL I WANTED WAS YOUR HELP AND YOU ARE JUST BEING AN INSENSITIVE GIT WHO HAS NO LOVE IN HIS HEART!" James yells. I wince and I look at James. "Night." I bite back. I run upstairs to my dorm, pack my stuff and I walk across the landing to the girls' dormitory, where Andie is staying. I knock in the door and Marlene opens it. She allows me in and I see a bed ready made for me. I put my stuff on the floor and I sigh. All the girls come and sit with me, that's Lily, Marlene and Andie, and they just sit there in silence with me. Marlene starts braiding my long matted hair and Lily goes to makes hot chocolate. "Well I suppose we won't get a peaceful year this year." Andie sighs.  
"Never." I reply in resignation.  
"Well, we can try, hey?" Andie smiles slightly and jokes.  
"Yeah." I carry on in my tone of resignation. Lily hands me hot chocolate and Marlene finishes braiding my hair. I drink my hot chocolate and grab my bags. I nod in respect and they nod back. I leave and head back to the Marauders dorm. I unpack my stuff when I get in and they all apologise. I smile and get changed into my pyjamas.  
"So Sirius, what did you think of Andie's new hairstyle?" Peter asks.  
"It looked really cool. I think it suits her, and so does our Minnie. She didn't even give her a detention for it." I answer in awe.  
"And the dancing?" James continues.  
"It was good, she was good. She said I was a good singer. She's quite a good one herself." I reply.  
"Our Padfoot's in loveeeee!" Peter squeals. I groan and shove my head into my pillow. They're so annoying. We really are just friends.  
"No we'reeee not!" I moan.  
"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." James smirks and laughs. I lift my head up and look at Remus. He's blushing like mad and I sigh.  
"Check out our Remus, he's blushing over our Andie!" I laugh madly. Remus blushes more and Peter sighs.  
"His type is wet dog, stormy grey." Peter hints and James laughs.  
We all laugh a bit and fall asleep. Surely I don't like Andie, greasy git? Eww, greasy git!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers! Same as always, don't own anything but my OC and bold italics are song lyrics.

Chapter 3 - Andie's POV

I wake up at 6am, it's an old habit. I grab my short sleeved shirt, my school trousers that I haven't worn until today, my belt and my tie. I get dressed quickly into these clothes and I look at my bare arms. I grab my tattoo tools and I add more designs onto both arms. I end up adding a dog, a stag, a werewolf and a mouse. I also add a full moon. I then add my own cheetah and a roaring lion. I smile at the bold black designs on my pale white arms. I walk out of the dorm with my bag and I head to the Hall. I must have taken agess. Everyone is there. I see everyone looking at me. I look at the Marauders and James and Peter have looks of shock on their face while Sirius and Remus have looks of disgust on their face. I try to walk past them, to sit with Lily and Marlene, and they all get up. I stand in terror as I am only a few feet away from the girls and they have practically blocked my route. "Please may you move?" I ask politely, knowing manners are being wasted.  
"Nooo, you move, greasy git. Your hair is worse than Snivellus' and that's bad. Your eyes are about to cry." Remus sniggers.  
"Please move." I carry on asking.  
"Your ego is as big as your brain: minuscule. Come on, greasy git, go kill yourself, you'd be doing everyone here a world of good." James snarls.  
"Yes, go kill yourself." Sirius chants, "No one likes you. Go Avada Kedavra yourself before Voldemort does it himself." I gasp in shock at Sirius' accusation.  
"You and your Death Eater little pals, run along and put yourself on his kill list." Peter sneers.  
I get really angry so I walk the three feet gap between them and me and I grab Sirius by his collar and throw him backwards, making him land on his back with a loud CRACK!

"You're barking mad." Remus growls.  
I pull out my wand and I place it on the exact place where his bite is.  
"You'd know about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus? How dare you. You bully me for six years and I accept it. Don't think I will accept it this year, because, finally, I have my life sorted out. I finally have control. Don't make me angry." I snarl at the Marauders. I walk out of the hall and straight to Tranfiguration, where Minnie is waiting with surprise on her face. I walk in and sit at my desk. She walks over and sits next to me, the classroom empty.  
"What was the display in the Hall about, Andie?" she asks gently.  
"They've bullied me for six years and I've finally had enough, Professor. I didn't mean to break Sirius' back but he said that I should Avada Kedavra myself before Voldemort did it himself." I cry. Minnie rubs my back comfortingly and she calms me down.  
"Our Sirius?" she asks.  
"That's the one. And all of them agreed." I sigh, "They asked me to he friends with them on the train, and we shared stories, and I danced in the hallway with Sirius, and we said about our family, and this is how they treat me."  
I hear four voices clearing their throats and I pull out my wand in defence. Minnie allows the Marauders to sit at her desk and she looks at them as if they all have four heads.  
"I am very disappointed in you all. You have bullied a student for SIX years and she's distraught. You offered her friendship on the train and I believe she told you about her life? And this is how you repay her, with rudeness and disrespect. Detention until the Christmas Holidays and you must write her a letter about 12 inches long explaining why you did it and how sorry you are. I'm ashamed, my four favourite Gryffindors have been bullying a fellow Lion for six years, and then throwing away her trust. You may all go, except Mr Black." Minnie scolds. They all walk out of her office and sit down in their seats, throwing apologetic looks my way. I get out of my seat and sit on the desk. James walks over.  
"What?" I snarl.  
"I just wanted to apologise. We know you showed us what we did to you and the effects. You trusted us, and we just destroyed it. I wish for you to come to my house, along with us three, at Christmas." James sheepishly says.  
"Me?" I ask.  
"Yes, would you like to?" he looks at me hopefully.  
"Of course, I've always wanted to spend Christmas with people." I squeal.  
"You're welcome." James smiles and all the Marauders move to sit near me. Sirius walks back in, looking solemn and ashamed. My heart shatters upon seeing him this way. I don't know why, honestly, but it hurts.  
"What's up Sirius?" I ask nervously.  
"Why would you care after what I said to you?" he bites back. I wince.  
"Well, if you don't remember, we started over on the train." I sigh, "I know you didn't mean what you said, y'know. I just wish you'd think a little before you said." "Okay. Can I sit next to you?" he asks.  
"Of course, come here." the Marauders and I exclaim. He smiles but I notice it doesn't reach his eyes. As soon as he sits next to me, every one else walks in to the classroom, and the Marauders' attention turns to Minnie. I look at Sirius, who isn't concentrating at all. I tap his shoulder and he looks at me, tears in his eyes. I grip his hand and squeeze it gently. He squeezes my hand really tightly, but it doesn't hurt. He looks frightened and upset. I shuffle my chair over so he can cry on my shoulder if he needs to. As soon as I've shuffled over, he hugs me as tight as he can, like a frightened five year-old hugging a teddy, and starts sobbing quietly into my chest. I sigh quietly and I hug him with one arm and stroke his matted hair with the free arm and hand. We just sit there, at the back of the classroom, him crying and me just comforting him by stroking his hair. When the lesson ends, I cast a Disillusionment Charm on us both so it looks like we are both going out of the classroom. When everyone has left, including Minnie, I take the charm off and we just sit there. I decide to sing to him.  
**_"Mama told me not to waste my life _**

**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _**

**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _**

**_If they give you shhhh!  
Then they can walk on by_**

**_Mama told me not to waste my life_**

**_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly _**

**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**

**_ They can't detain you_**." I sing sweetly. It's a chorus from 'Wings' by a Muggle band. He calms down and stops sobbing after me singing. He sits up and wipes his eyes. He has tear tracks all over his face and smiles weakly. I sigh.  
"Come on, you don't need to act in front of me, we're both in the same situation. Shall we go to our next lesson or do you want to go to the Common Room for a bit and play Exploding Snap?" I ask.  
"Exploding Snap please." he sighs, "I've never felt this way before, I feel so broken. I mean, yes I have, just not like this. James and Remus and Peter just see the funny Padfoot, not the broken boy. I'm just glad you can see both sides of me and not judge me for it."  
"Well, I know this is random, but maybe I could give us matching tattoos that if one of us touch, the other knows that they are in trouble or are upset?" I blurt out the most random thought I was thinking.  
"Sure, could we have it on our backs and it be in the shape of a butterfly?" he answers in excitement.  
"Of course. Let's go to my dorm and grab the tools, it won't hurt." I promise. We head up to the dorm and sit on my bed. He takes off his shirt and I grab my black inks. I intricately tattoo a butterfly between his shoulder blades and he smiles when I've completed both of ours. He puts his shirt on and notices all the tattoos on my arms. He points at them.  
"Hey, are those our Animagus forms, the moon, the werewolf, your Animagus form and the Gryffindor Lion?" he asks.  
"Yes, do you like them?" I reply.  
"Love them." he simply answers.  
"So, are you going to James' at Christmas? If you aren't, I personally invite you." I blurt out.  
"Well I wasn't going to, but if you're there, I'll come. I suppose I'll see Mr and Mrs Potter before I move out of their place." Sirius sighs, "I don't know what I wanna do after this year."  
"Well I was gonna join the Resistance. Well, I was actually going to join this year, but I don't know, I ain't seventeen." I sigh.  
"Bloody hell, they'll take you. You broke my back with one hand and you know more spells than all the school combined." Sirius exclaims.  
"Thanks, I'm gonna spread my wings. Will you be by my side?" I ask nervously, thinking he'll say no.  
"Yes, I will. Mama told us not to waste our lives." he smiles as he says his answer. I feel my blood pounding through my veins and my tattoos run over my body.


	4. Chapter 4

My disclaimers are the same as my other chapters so I see no reason to put them down AGAIN...

Chapter Four - Sirius' POV

"Yes, I will. Mama told us not to waste our lives." I say proudly. She smiles at me and then all of a sudden, James, Remus and Peter walk into the bloody girl's dormitory. "What you doing here?" Andie asks curiously.  
"Hey, you coming to mine for Christmas?" James bursts out.  
"Yeah, so is Sirius." she answers coolly.  
"Cool! Won't your fa-" James starts.  
"No, he can spend time with us, I want my first ever Christmas to be full of pranks and mischief." Andie interrupts, and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. She's just saved me from an awkward question.  
"First ever Christmas?" James continues, "You've never celebrated Christmas?"  
"Nah, let's just say being part of the Darkest pureblood family has its disadvantages." Andie quickly covers her sadness with disgust towards her family. If it's the Darkest, it's worse than mine. James doesn't push the subject and we all go down to the Common Room. James walks over to Evans and asks her out, for the thirtieth time since the start of this year and the twentieth time since he became Head Boy. I hear lots of screams from over there.  
"POTTER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? I DO NOT WANT TO DATE YOU!" Evans yells.  
"PADFOOOOOOOT!" James yells. I see Andie in the portrait and I run after her. We both run, but I don't know where to until she stops in front of a gargoyle. She mutters 'Lemon and Lime Water' and we enter Dumbledore's office. We see Dumbledore sitting there, reading a big book about protective charms. He looks up with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Hello Andie, Mr Black, how are you both?" he asks curiously.  
"I want to join the Order of the Phoenix." she demands, "And so does Sirius."  
"Andie, we both kn-" Dumbledore starts, turning more and more pale.  
"I don't care whether I'm under-age or not, you told me yourself I know more spells than the whole school combined, and I have advanced strength. You also told Sirius he had a pure heart, made of gold. We're powerful, and you would need us." Andie interrupts Dumbledore, a feat not many people would dare to do, except maybe Minnie and Voldemort.  
"Okay fine, you both can join, but you must be careful." Dumbledore sighs. I grin and Andie is beaming. We walk out and hug each other. We're finally playing a part in this war. We pull away and she looks down. I lift her chin up and smile at her.  
"What's wrong Andie?" I ask.  
"Can we dance? Do you have the Muggle device?" she shyly whispers.  
"Of course we can dance, I always have the device on me. Ready?" I smile.  
I insert a tape called 'Set Fire to The Rain' and we twirl around in the hallway outside Dumbledore's office. The tape ends and Andie puts on the tape called 'Wings'. It starts with an upbeat tune. We both dance either way to it, the noise echoing in the hallway. Lots of students from all houses start assembling in the hallway and start watching us. I stop dancing, and so does Andie, but she starts to sing.  
**_"My feet, feet can't touch the ground _**

**_And I can't hear a sound _**

**_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah _**

**_Walk, walk on over there _**

**_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah _**

**_Your words don't mean a thing _**

**_I'm not listening _**

**_Keep talking, all I know is _**

**_Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly _**

**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _**

**_And they can't detain you _**

**_'Cause wings are made to fly _**

**_And we don't let nobody bring us down _**

**_No matter what you say it won't hurt me _**

**_Don't matter if I fall from the sky _**

**_These wings are made to fly_**." Andie sings along in time with the device. When the song stops, everyone, including me, claps to her singing. She bows graciously and I see teachers all over clapping at her bravery. Everyone chants for another song so she straightens up and smiles, "See you all tomorrow children at the new Yule Ball! I'm single but oh well! Get your date quickly!" she yells. She skips out and everyone starts asking people out in a panic. As I have a girlfriend, I run over to her (Angel Vare) and I ask her to the Dance. She squeals a yes and she goes to the Ravenclaw tower. After all the rush, us Marauders head back to the tower and to our dorm. We all get out dress robes from our trunks and prepare ourselves for tomorrow. James looks scared, Remus looks happy and Peter looks excited. They've got their black and white dress robes laid on their bed. I grab my Muggle tuxedo out and lay it on mine. Remus goes for a shower and James does his hair while Peter gets changed. I just go to sleep on the floor, wondering who Andie will go with.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers are the exact same.

Chapter 5 - Andie's POV

I get up at 10am, I wanted to sleep for longer but Marlene and Lily decided I had to get ready 11 hours earlier than I needed to. I drag myself out of bed and shower in the bathroom. I then get into a black shirt, black ripped jeans and my black biker jacket. I put on a small amount of makeup, only brown lipstick, and I am done apart from my jet black hair, which is perfect with my look, along with my tattoo. I walk out of the bathroom to see Lily in a teal dress and teal high-heels. I then see Marlene in a lilac dress and lilac high-heels. They look at me and gasp.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You look amazing! You'll stun your date!" Lily squeals.  
"Haven't got one, hunay. I'm singing with my mask on." I bark out laughter. I put on my half-face mask, which makes me look like a mutated werewolf. They look at me once more and sigh.  
"You look so hot, I bet everyone will wanna dance with the lead singer. Who else is singing?" Marlene asks.  
"Me, me and me." I answer simply. The girls shake my hand and I slide on my fluffy ankle boots. An hour before the dance, I start to head down to the Hall. I walk in and see Minnie in a green tartan dress. I smile at her and she smiles back. I help with decorating until it's finally time. I run backstage and prepare myself with the lyrics. I told Dumbledore to not announce my name as the singer. I hear the doors close and I prepare myself. Showtime.  
"And we have our lead singer for today! Please applaud and dance along!" Dumbledore cheerily announces. I walk onto stage with a confident smile and walk. I pull out my wand and perform the Sonorus Charm. I then pull out a Muggle device and the karaoke tape of a song. I put it in and the intro music comes on.

"**_Mama told me not to waste my life _**

**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _**

**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _**

**_If they give you shhh!  
Then they can walk on by_**

**_My feet, feet can't touch the ground _**

**_And I can't hear a sound _**

**_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah _**

**_Walk, walk on over there _**

**_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah _**

**_Your words don't mean a thing _**

**_I'm not listening _**

**_Keep talking, all I know is _**

**_Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly_**

**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _**

**_And they can't detain you _**

**_'Cause wings are made to fly _**

**_And we don't let nobody bring us down _**

**_No matter what you say it won't hurt me _**

**_Don't matter if I fall from the sky _**

**_These wings are made to fly."_** I sing.

Lily POV - Yes Andie! You're amazing!

Marlene POV - Carry on my friend!

Sirius POV - I've heard that voice before, but where from? She's so good at singing as well, and she looks pretty.

James POV - She's a good singer.

Peter POV - She's the life of the party.

Remus POV - She made this Ball so much better, but who is it?

Angel POV - Who is she and why is my boyfriend fawning over her?

_Andie POV_

I finish the song and everyone claps for me. I then clear my voice. "Sooo, I'm gonna sing another song that's personal to me and my two friends. Can I call up Lily and Marlene to sing with me please?" I announce. Lily and Marlene confidently walk up to the stage and perform the Charm on themselves too. James and Peter are looking at them lovingly and I chuckle. I start the music and we get ready.  
"_**It's time for me to take it, I'm boss right now,  
Not gonna fake it.**_" Lily starts singing.  
_**"Not when you go down,  
'Cause this is my game,  
And you better come to play!**_" Marlene carries on.  
**_"I used to hold my freak back, n_****_ow I'm letting go,  
I make my own choice,  
BITCH I RUN THIS SHOW!  
Leave the light on,  
Nahhh you can't make me behave_**." I finish. We carry on singing the song until we've finished the song. I lift my chin and then I clear my throat.  
"Take a hint, you need to earn my trust before you say I have a price to pay." I say and point at the Marauders. They look at me in confusion. I then take off my mask and everyone gasps as they see who it is. I walk off the stage and head to the drinks section as everyone applauds. Dumbledore thens plays karaoke tracks. I grab a huge glass of water and Sirius walks over to me wearing a Muggle suit.  
"Hey Sirius." I say.  
"Hey there. Will you dance with me?" he asks nervously. I choke on my water and then swallow after I have gotten over the shock. His girlfriend walks over to us and glares at me before putting her hand on his chest. I look away at the sight of this affection. Sirius chuckles a bit and sighs.  
"Angel, go away please, she's just a friend." Sirius sighs.  
"No, she's a slut." Angel bluntly says, "Anyone who wears a jacket like that is an obvious slut."  
I burst out laughing she glares at me again. I carry on until I have a good answer in my head.  
"Seriously? And since when was I a slut? Don't sluts have multiple boyfriends? I haven't had a single boyfriend and also, your skirt is way too short to be innocent." I chuckle, "Sorry Sirius, I have to pass up on the offer. Your girlfriend seems to be protective of you."

"Well, yes, but you're a slut, hunay." Angel gasps dramatically at my accusation. Everyone is looking at us and she carries on, "Your mother must've been a slut, she probably looks like something crawled up her arse and died."  
I chuckle at her thought of my mother.

"Honey, my 'mother' is nothing like me, but yeah, I agree with you on the 'looked like something crawled up her arse and died' proposition." I laugh, using quotations around the word mother. Angel looks at me angrily, desperate to offend me.  
"Why the quotes? Did your mother chuck herself out of a building after she birthed you? I bet you're a mistake, and you're a FREAK!" Angel screams. "Angel, stop, you're gonna hurt yourself." Sirius warns her. "Yeah, you and your mother are freakish, slutty mistakes!" Angel laughs at me. No one moves until I walk forward three steps to stand in front of her face. She spits into my face and smirks. I laugh in her face and she starts to back up. I grab her collar and throw her all the way across the Hall and she lands against the wall with a loud CRACK!  
"My mother was a Slytherin." I smile.  
"See, she was evil." Angel bites.  
"On the contrary, my mother was the bravest woman I've ever met. She stood up to my vile father until he finally cursed her. She was the one who taught me how to live my life. She said to me not to waste my life, to spread my wings and I was her lil butterfly. Now, scram." I growl. Angel tries to go but screams in pain when she tries to move. Flitwick comes forward and levitates her to the hospital wing. My eyes tear up and the party carries on as if our little spat never happened. Sirius walks up to me.  
"I'm so sorry about her, but now she's gone, will you dance with me?" Sirius apologises and then asks nervously.  
"Yes, let's." I smile. He walks me on to the dance floor and everyone clears off. He bows to me in his Muggle tuxedo and I bow back in my biker jacket and jeans. He walks up to me and nods. I nod back. He grabs my hand and my waist. I do the same and the music starts.  
_**"Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn And I dream of what I need I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life!  
Larger than life Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear there is someone, somewhere Watching me Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain And the storm, and the flood I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood**_!" the device sings as we dance. We finish dancing and the audience claps. We walk off the dance floor and we walk out of the Ball and up to the Common Room. I sit down and he sits next to me. Five minutes later, James walks in blushing and I snigger.  
"How's Evans?" I ask.  
"Amazingg. She still hates me. Why?" James slurs.  
"Don't care, James. Ask her yourself." Sirius murmurs while reading.  
"Soulless arsehole." James slurs. I growl and James apologises because he didn't mean it and he's drunk on Firewhiskey. I see Sirius sat there and he looks nervous. I tap him on his shoulder.  
"Yes Andie?" he answers.  
"What's up?" I ask.  
"Not here." he whispers. I nod and we both head upstairs to the quiet of my dorm as the Common Room is starting to fill up. As soon as we get in and sit down on my bed, he bursts into heart-wracking sobs. He hugs me as he does so and I sigh. I pull him into my lap and he rests his head into my chest. I rock him slowly and gently. He falls asleep in my arms so I decide to lay him down on my bed and I am about to sleep on the floor when he grabs my wrist and wakes up.  
"Stay. Please?" he asks, about to cry.  
"Of course, don't cry, we'll be alright." I whisper. I take off my jacket and then I slide into bed beside him. I sit up in bed while he lays there beside me. We're quiet for an hour before he speaks.  
"Can I sit in your lap please? And rock me?" he asks nervously.  
"Of course, not a problem." I smile, lifting him into my lap. He smiles back at me when I do so and I run my hand through his hair.  
"I'm just so glad I have found someone that I can cry in front of without being teased. I'm still getting used to it. They just see the happy me, but they don't notice when I'm upset. I'm just glad you see both the happy me and the broken boy. It's nice to know you're always there for me." he explains and starts crying. I rock him slowly and softly from side to side in my arms.  
"It's okay Siri, it's okay. We're okay. You're brave, you're strong." I whisper comfortingly. After a few minutes, he falls asleep in my arms. I decide to just let him sleep there and I slowly close my eyes, letting sleep take me.

_Marlene POV_

Me and Lily walk into our dorm after saying goodbye to Peter and James. I see Andie on her bed, holding a sleeping Sirius in her arms.  
"Lily, c'mere!" I whisper hurriedly. Lily rushes over to where I am and sees the scene. Andie with her long raven black hair on one side, her bold black cheetah tattoo leaping around her head and in her arms, looking small in comparison, (he is actually way taller than her) is Sirius with his mid length dark brown hair, a small amount of stubble on his chiseled jawlines, his muscular body curled up in her skinny arms asleep. "Aww, they look sweet." Lily whispers.  
"Sirius really likes her. He was planning on kissing her at the end of the dance." I sigh.  
"Well, we can sort it with James to get them together over the holidays." Lily smirks happily.  
"Right, let's go." I nod. We run out of the dorm shouting for James. We run into the Common Room and see all Marauders that we need to talk to there. "Help is needed boys!" Lily announces when we're sat next to them.  
"With what?" Remus asks.  
"Hooking Sirius up with Andie?" Peter asks.  
"Correct, Peter." I nod. All the boys look excited at this prospect.  
"He's not been the same lately. He's still our Padfoot, but not as happy." James sighs, "He keeps denying it."  
"Ah, well." Lily chuckles. We all come up with a plan and go up to the dorms. When we enter our dorm, Andie is still asleep with a sleeping Sirius in her arms. We'll try our best and if not, we'll still try.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers are stilllll the same.

Chapter 6 (TIME SKIP BOUGHT TO YOU BY DUMBLEDORE'S MANY MIDDLE NAMES TO CHRISTMAS BREAK!) - Andie's POV

It's the day we leave for Christmas break! I wake up at 6am and pack all of my stuff (which takes me 4 hours) and I pick my bag up, sling it over my shoulder and walk down the stairs. I'm wearing my biker jacket, jeans and black shirt. My tattoos are hidden (apart from the ones on my head) and I walk down the stairs, carrying my bag. I meet James, Lily, Remus, Marlene, Peter and Remus in the Common Room. Remus and Marlene are official, and so are Lily and James. Oh welll! We all walk to the train and are talking about things in general when Minnie comes up to us.  
"Hello Professor Minnie!" I smile and say.  
"Hello Andie, Mr Black, Mrs Potter, Mr Potter." Minnie winks at me when she says Mrs Potter, but literally no one notices but me so I burst into laughter. We get onto the train and it leaves Hogwarts. We get into a compartment and I sit down.

"So Andie, what was so funny earlier when Minnie was talking?" James sternly questions me.  
"She called Lily Mrs Potter, not Miss Evans." I say and then burst out laughing, "And NO ONE NOTICED!"  
Sirius then starts laughing with me. Soon enough, we're all laughing at what our Transfiguration Professor said. We play lots of Exploding Snap and when we stop, Lily and James snog (disgusting as fuck, I don't need to see this), Remus and Marlene make lots of puns, Peter and Sirius carry on playing the game. I sit and doodle in my art book until Remus clears his throat.  
"Let's tea-" Remus starts as a joke, but then I hiss like an angry cheetah and he quickly backs off. Everyone looks at me in confusion (except Sirius) and I sigh.

"Lily, Marlene, close your eyes. Or I will blindfold you thirty-one times." I sigh.  
They close their eyes and I morph into a cheetah. They all gasp in awe and I change back. The girls uncover their eyes and just carry on with what they were doing. I carry on drawing until the train stops. We all pack our stuff up, grab our bags and get off the train. James goes first and hugs his parents. He then introduces them to Lily. Remus and Sirius hug Mr and Mrs Potter and then they look at me.  
"And who's this Jamesie?" Mr Potter ruffles James' hair. I bow and nod with respect.  
"I'm Andie, nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter, I have heard amazing things about you. James invited me to stay this Christmas." I shyly say.  
"Nice to meet you Andie, it's nice to meet you too." Mr Potter warmly smiles. We all walk to his car and he drives us home. I sit in the back with Sirius, Remus, James and Lily sit in the middle and Mr and Mrs Potter sit in the front.  
"So Andie, how did you meet James? Which house are you in?" Mrs Potter asks sweetly.  
"I'm in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, Mrs Potter and we met earlier this year." I proudly say, "I am a white sheep in such a Dark family, I would've made my mother proud."  
"Another Gryffindor! Wow. Your mother should be proud, James' letters mention two smart girls and a veryyyyyyyyy strong one who doesn't let anyone mess with her feelings. Who is who?" Mr Potter jokes.  
"Lily's the smart one, she is talented at Potions and honestly, she could become a Potions Mistress. She's also very skilled in Defence." I smile.  
"Andie's the one who doesn't let anyone mess with her feelings. She got rather angry earlier this year because someone insulted her mother. Let's just say they haven't dared to do that, and no one else will." Lily explains.  
"He said you were both smart." Mrs Potter sighs.  
"Yeahhhh, he meant Lily." I shrug and say in resignation.  
"Not true actually!" Sirius argues.  
"Yeah, you know more spells than the whole school, INCLUDING DUMBLEDORE, combined. You get at least an E on every piece of homework you do, and in Potions and Defence you got O with Distinction for your O.W.L and you did all your NEWTS in 6th, in which you got all Os and two Os with Distinction in Defence and Potions. Also, you morphed into Minnie to tell us off for being rude to a small Hufflepuff." James boasts. I blush in embarrassment over my OWL results but then I remember: I never told them about the OWLs or my NEWTs.  
"James Fleamont Charlus Potter, I never told you what my OWL scores were, and I never told you I took my NEWTs a year early. How did you find out?" I growl slightly.  
"Calm down, Minnie said in a Prefect's meeting." James sighs with sarcasm.  
Mr and Mrs Potter laugh at my attitude and half an hour later, we arrive at Potter Manor. We get out and go inside. James and Sirius along with Remus and Lily run upstairs. It's huge! I hold my bag and Mr Potter looks at me questioningly.  
"Where's all your stuff?" asks Mrs Potter. I lift up the small fist-sized bag up and laugh a bit.  
"In here, Mrs Potter." I answer.  
"Where did you get that bag?" she asks.  
"Around the house." I shrug, "No one noticed it gone so I now own it. I live in my own flat now."  
"Nice, wait, OWN FLAT?" Mrs Potter freaks out.  
"Calm down Mrs Potter, I'm safe there. I actually work in a tattoo shop in the summer to earn money." I chuckle, "I do both magical and Muggle, so I am trained in both. I am intricate in my designs, I mean, look at my head."  
"It is very beautiful." Mrs Potter admires the cheetah and leaves on my head. She leads me up the stairs to my own room, which is very light. When she leaves, I immediately close the curtains and grab my mini lamp from my bag. I turn it on and it fills the room with all the light I need. I unpack some things and I then go downstairs after I have done so. I see that everyone is there at the dinner table and there's only one seat, it's beside Sirius and Mr Potter. I sit down and blush in embarrassment. We all start eating and after I finish my meal, I drink some water and clear my throat.  
"Sorry I was late. I was just unpacking some of my stuff, which reminds me, Sirius, do you have the device?" I ask and apologise.  
"Yep, in my pocket. I enchanted a Muggle music device to work in magical environments like Hogwarts or Gri- yeah, Hogwarts." Sirius boasts but his voice cracks when he nearly says Grimmauld Place. No one notices but me and I excuse myself, nodding at Sirius before I leave. I walk to Sirius and James' room, which is soooo messy and full of stuff. I sit down on Sirius' bed and wait. Ten minutes later, Sirius bursts into the room and he runs to me. He jumps into my lap and I catch him. He bursts into tears and shakes while he sobs. I rock him slowly and gently. He cries for an hour until he finally calms down.  
"Can we dance?" he asks.  
"Of course, why not?" I answer. He grabs the Muggle device and inserts a tape called 'Gone, Gone, Gone' by a Muggle artist. We dance in James' room, trying to avoid all of the stray items of clothing on the floor. When the song finishes, we carry on dancing, and I look into Sirius' eyes. They're stormy grey with glimmers of hope. They always shine in the dark and are sometimes blue. We carry on and on dancing until we get tired and we have to sit down, we literally get tired of dancing three hours later. I cast a Tempus and it says it's 9pm. Sirius sighs and I shrug.

"If you need me, you can always come into my room, it's three doors down. I do have my own room, Mr Potter made sure of that, so you can talk to me without having to worry about the dormmates waking up." I chuckle at my last sentence and I get up and go to leave the room.  
"Hey Andie, thanks for always being there for me." Sirius says suddenly.  
"It's fine. Thanks for being there for me too, Sirius." I smile and reply. I leave the room and I head downstairs. I'm met by James, who wants me to sit down. I tell him to go and talk to Sirius, as they're best mates. This Christmas will be the best one.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers are still the same, do not worry people, I have not developed any random obsessions.

Chapter 7 - Sirius' POV

When Andie leaves the room, I just sit down on my bed. She is really kind to me, and sometimes I can be a real arsehole. She's forgiven me really quickly for lots of things, like bullying her for six years and saying she should go away for good. She's so patient with me and if I don't get things at school right the first try, she will sit and do the homework with me, even if she did manage to do it first try. She has also been very honest with me, she said that she wished I would think more before I say or do things, but that it was okay to be imperfect, because no one is perfect. She also helps me through dark spots in my life, such as the times when James yells at me for being insensitive or when someone mentions the fact my family is evil and I will be. She is always very interesting and always shares stories with me that no one else bothers to hear because they're long or they have morals in that are nearly impossible. She is also very determined to defeat Voldemort, or as she calls him, Tom Riddle. I am not sure why, but it is very effective, as it riles him up. She helps us all with recognising suspicious or unusual things about a person that you known or have heard of. For instance, survey the person's eyes every day. What do you notice? If something isn't there, there's likely to be something wrong. If someone's eyes are often sharp and then one day, they're misty as fuck, they may be under the Imperius Curse. She also goes through the hardest times with us all and is very strong for all of us. When Lily's parents died in October, she made sure Lily had an infinite supply of Honeyduke's chocolate and always made it known that Lily could have any food she wanted. She also was around for Lily when she wanted to rant or vent her anger at someone, and she was never offended about anything Lily said. I love the fact that Andie is so brave for us, like she carries all of our worries and she may struggle at times, but she always finds a way to carry them all and not burst under pressure. I also love that she makes sure we're okay and comfortable, because if we aren't, she will ask us what's wrong and if we won't tell her, she won't push it, but she'll try her damned best to make the horrible feeling or memory fade away for a few moments or days, just so we can relax and laugh. She's also damned loyal. I said to her once that I would probably get thrown into Azkaban and be abandoned by all my friends and she denied that statement. I asked her why and she said that she'd make the Ministry send her to Azkaban right after me, even if I did something wrong or they didn't want to, and she'd make sure we had adjoining cells so if we needed to cry, we could. She also said that if one of our friends betrayed us, she'd make sure they paid for it badly. She also said that she is certainly not perfect, and she can be quite Dark at times. She will always make sure everyone is okay before herself. She says that we all have light and dark qualities, it is the side we choose to act on that makes us so. She also helped all of us Marauders see things in a way we wouldn't have done before. She helped us see things as not just black and white, but grey as well. She helped us see that life isn't fair and often, people who say that are the ones who have either frequently seen to it or have experienced it being seen to. She also knows when to stop and not to. Once she caught us being rude to a Hufflepuff, so she turned herself into Professor McGonagall so she could tell us off for our poor behaviour. She's amazing in all of those ways and it makes me think sometimes just how lucky I am to be her friend. James says I loveeee her and I say I don't, but now I ain't sure. I haven't really loved loved anyone in a partnership way, so I have no idea what it's like. I hear clicks and I snap back into reality.  
"Mate, I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes." James sniggers. Oops.  
"Sorry mate, just thinking. I have a question. What does it feel live to be in love?" I ask.  
"Wellll, it's like their laugh is the most angelic thing you've ever heard and you feel tingles go up your spine every time they make contact with you. You also feel butterflies in your stomach or downright scared if you wanna ask them something." James simply answers.  
"Okay thanks mate." I smile.  
"No problems Padfoot." James sighs.  
We both get into our pyjamas and get into our own beds. We close our eyes and let sleep take us.

8am. I get up and out of bed. I get dressed jnto a plain black shirt and trousers. I brush my hair and brush my teeth. I then walk downstairs to see Andie there. "Hey Andie." I greet her.  
"Hey Sirius. Have you noticed that outside, the garden bushes have moved four foot closer to the window?" she asks me with an edge of suspicion in her voice, "Strange, isn't it?"  
"Yes it is." I answer. I realllly want to ask her to sit down next to her but I am realllly scared and she might say 'bugger off' to me. I then hear James' voice in my head echoing, '_also feel butterflies in your stomach or downright scared if you wanna ask them something'_. Maybe I really am in love. I finally pluck up the courage to ask her.  
"Hey, can I sit next to you?" I ask nervously.  
"Of course, since when have you asked? It's fine, as long as you're not going to snog the sofa, then I will say definitely not." she chuckles and I also do too. I sit down next to her and I pick up a book and just hold it in my hand. I think of my little brother, Regulus and I feel guilty that I've left him at my grim old house. She clicks and I snap back to reality once more.  
"Sirius, what's up?" she asks gently.  
"It's personal." I say, tearing up.  
"Okay then, but let me treat you to some Honeyduke's from my stash and allow me to tell you about some random arse things I've noticed about this house. I really do notice things here." she understands that I do not wanna talk about my worries right now. I nod and she rushes to get some chocolate. She comes back a few seconds later and gives me five bars of the chocolate. I accept it readily and start eating it while she talks about the random things she spots in this house.  
"So yesterday, when I first came here, I saw a big grandfather clock in the main hallway, but today it's gone. I also noticed that before I went upstairs, the bushes were roughly 4 feet from where they should be. Now, looking at them, they're _**6 feet **_from where they should be. There's also the door handle on James' door, it's gone. It was there when I went into my room and when I came out, it was gone. The weirdest one is that when I looked around this room yesterday, there were **three** sofas, **two** couches and **one** armchair. Today there are no armchairs but one couch and two sofas." she explains, "I think that either Mr Potter is moving them to a new room, although the bushes are still outside, James is pranking us or the house is being watched and robbed. The Potters obviously own something that someone wants to steal."  
I think about everything she has said, and I do remember seeing three sofas, two couches and an armchair in this room, I also remember seeing the grandfather clock in the hallway, it's an iconic feature. I also remember her stating the fact that the hedges were 4 feet closer to the window than they should be.

"Tell Mr and Mrs Potter if they don't notice the bloody armchair, couch, sofa and giant clock missing." I say confidently. She shuffles closer to me and I tense up. She sighs. "It's nice having someone who will actually listen to what I think's out of place. I mean, it's just... strange. Can I hold your hand and squeeze it? I just feel massively worried about things being out of place, it's not natural." she shakes slightly in fear. I nod and she grabs hold of my hand and I feel shivers going down my spine. She squeezes my hand gently and then lets go. I go cold all of a sudden and I realise. '_You feel tingles go down your spine every time you make contact with them'_. I hear James' voice. I then notice her looking out of the window and growling.  
"What's up, love?" I ask and I mentally curse myself for being such an idiot.  
"The bushes. They're_ 7 feet_ closer now. Grr, I know **something's** up, I just know." she growls furiously. I grab her hand and she squeezes it gently, but doesn't let go. Suddenly, Mr Potter comes in to the room without a care in the world. Andie pulls out her wand and stands up immediately. Mr Potter looks shocked and puts his hands up.  
"What's my last name, Mr Potter?" she asks.  
"No idea." he answers honestly.  
"What's my favourite subject and what OWL did I get in it?" she questions.  
"You got O with Distinction and it was Potions." he answers again with honesty. She lowers her wand and sighs in relief.  
"What was that for Andie?" he asks in pure confusion.  
"Have you, by any chance, seen the great grandfather clock that was in your **hallway two feet from the door yesterday**?" she asks casually.  
"No, actually, I haven't." he replies.  
"Oh Merlin's many multiplying mangy mashed potatoes! THE BLOODY BUSHES HAVE MOVED 10 FEET CLOSER TO THE WINDOW THAN THEY WERE YESTERDAY!" she yells in rage and upset. Mr Potter looks out the window and to his shock, they have.  
"Sorry Mr Potter, but have you counted the amount of sofas, couches and armchairs in this room?" she asks.  
"There are 3 sofas, 2 couches and 1 armchair." he answers.  
"How many are there today?" she carries on asking questions.  
"2 sofas, 1 couch and no armchairs. How have you noticed this, Andie?" he nervously asks.  
"I have a good memory, I always make a list of every place I go, in case there's a crime happening and I just so happen to be one of the witnesses." she explains, "It's a habit drilled into my by my mother, she helped me notice things."

"But how do you know where the bushes are meant to be and how far forward they've moved? And how do you know that the grandfather clock is usually two feet exactly from the door?" Mr Potter and I ask at the same time.  
"Well, I also make sure I know how long certain obvious objects are, such as the grandfather clock, and how far they are from the closest doorway. I also make a list on chairs and tables, not many people know how many armchairs go." Andie explains more. I nod, following every word she is saying. She stops and sees James at the door. I look at him and he looks out of place.  
"Andie, you know what to do." I say. She points her wand at James and he doesn't stop moving, so she hexes his feet and locks his arms so he can't move or use his wand to harm us.  
"What's my least favourite subject and what OWL did I get in it?" she fiercely asks.  
"History of Magic with an E." he quickly says.  
"Name all of my tattoos." she says.  
"Cheetah, stag, dog, werewolf, mouse, lion, leaves and another cheetah." he answers with speed. She surveys him for a second and narrows her eyebrows.  
"When was the last time you went to the toilet?" Andie asks.  
"This morning." says James.  
"No actually, you last went at 9:07pm just before I came downstairs. You're lying James, and one must not tell lies." she corrects him. James is suddenly unconscious on the floor and Mr Potter is shocked. I tell him to not walk over to James. Andie wakes James up and he looks at us.  
"So James, what do you remember?" she asks.  
"Wellll, I remember going to the toilet before you came downstairs an-" he starts. She stops him halfway and grabs a notebook and a pen. She writes down everything he has just said, her questions and his answers. She motions for him to carry on until he can't remember anything else. He looks at her in utter confusion when she is making notes. She just sighs and nods with a look of understanding.  
"James, do you know what you heard while sleeping?" she asks nervously.  
"It was a person, I assume Mum." he answers fluently. She looks into his eyes and makes more notes. She then grabs a random coin that sits behind his ear and she smells it. She makes a note of that too. She looks up with complete understanding on her face.

"James has been under the influence of the Imperius Curse for about, the time's 10am now so roughly 12.5 hours. He has clear and vague symptoms of the Imperius. If anyone noticed, he came in and looked odd or out of place? His eyes were a dull blue and misty as fuck when usually, they're a bright cerulean blue. That was a first sign that something was up. The second thing that was wrong was he didn't remember ANYTHING within the last twelve and a half hours. He knows all of my tattoos, except one, but didn't name the last one he would know. and now I will ask him the same questions. So James, what is my least favourite subject and what OWL?" she explains. Mr Potter's jaw drops at the mention of the Imperius. I just nod and take in all of the information.  
"History of Magic with an E." he answers.  
"Name all of my tattoos that you know of." she asks again.  
"Two cheetahs, leaves, dog, stag, werewolf, mouse, moon and lion." he answers.  
"Exact time of last toilet visit?" she asks.  
"9:07pm." he answers.  
"See, he answered the questions way differently. Anyways, Mr Potter, keep an eye on him and tell your wi-" she starts, but pulls out her wand yet again. She points it first at James and whispers a spell that would reveal the real human if it was an effect of Polyjuice or appearance changing charms, but nothing happens, so she points her wand at Mrs Potter, Lily and Remus. Mr Potter points his wand at Lily and I point mine at Remus. "Mrs Potter, what was the name of my real mother?" she asks.  
"No idea." Mrs Potter whispers.  
"What do my scars make?" I ask Remus.  
"The Map of Hogwarts." he answers.  
"What did Andie say about you in the car here?" Mr Potter asks Lily.  
"I was talented at Potions and that I could become a Potions Mistress." Lily answers me. We all put our wands down and James stands up and walks over. "Hey Mum, Lily-flower, Moony." James whispers with tears in his eyes. Lily walks over and hugs him.  
"What's up Jamesie?" she whispers.  
"Well, he was under the Imperius Curse since roughly 9:30pm yesterday." Andie answers immediately, "You're lucky we noticed."  
"How did you know?" Lily asks.  
"He didn't know the exact time of his last toilet visit." Andie puts it simply.  
"Ha! As if my James would know that! That's just stupid!" Lily laughs as if she was mad.  
"He also didn't remember all of my tattoos, or the whole ordeal of him even entering the room." Andie carries on, completely unfazed by Lily's scepticism.  
"Oh... he really was then." Lily suddenly goes serious. "Yep. Did you notice the grandfather clock was missing from the hallway? Or that there are now no armchairs, only one couch and two sofas in this room when clearly, there are meant to be three sofas, two couches and one armchair. OH MERLINS MANY MANGY MULTIPLYING MASHED POTATOES! THE BUSHES ARE NOW **15 FEET CLOSER TO THE WINDOW THAN THEY SHOULD BE**!" Andie calmly explains until she looks out of the window and sees the bloody bushes, then she yells in frustration. Lily looks taken aback by Andie's sudden yelling about bushes. Andie grips my hand very tightly but it doesn't hurt.  
"How did you know?" Mrs Potter asks.  
"Habit." Andie replies simply.  
"Ah, yes. That one." Mrs Potter nods in understanding. Andie smiles. We all sit down on the two sofas and one couch, Andie sits on the couch with me, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter and Remus are sitting on one sofa while James and Lily are on the other. We start trying to solve this confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers are still the same.

Chapter 8 - Sirius' POV (the day before they go back to school, another time skip brought to you by Merlin's many multiplying mashed potatoes).

Me and Andie spend the day sorting out the bloody bushes when she hugs me suddenly. I tense up and she immediately backs off.  
"I'm so sorry, sorry!" she beings apologising for hugging me and I chuckle slightly.  
"It's fine, Andie. Really." I chuckle, "What's up, anyways?"  
"Absolutely bloody everything. Marlene's written to me and I've told her about the holidays and all about us 5 and she decided to get really jealous and send me a bloody Howler. She also said that I was trying to steal Remus from her, which is ABSOLUTELY BULLLLSHIT! I mean he's a great friend, but noooo I'd never date him. She then also accused me in said Howler of also wanting to fuck James and you and basically run around as a scarlet woman, working for Voldemort and that reallly upset me. She then also said I deserved the bullying I received from you lot for 6 years and she doesn't know how she put up with me. Then she said I was a rich pureblood who had no emotions whatsoever and I would become exactly like my father. She also said that I should go Avada Kedavra myself off a bloody cliff so Voldemort doesn't have to kill me himself. She then said in the Howler that Remus was hers and that I can't ever talk to him again, but he's one of my best friends. What do I do?" she sighs. I open my arms and she runs and hugs me. I feel shivers going down my spine and the passage that James recited from a book comes to my head. She then buries her head into my chest and for the first time, I see the strong façade break. I see a girl who has just faced lots of emotional hurt and she's struggling. We walk inside and I walk her up to her room. We sit on her bed and she carries on sobbing. I decide to lift her in to my lap and hug her. She buries her head into my chest and I start singing.  
"**_Mama told me not to waste my life _**

**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _**

**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**

**_ If they give you shhh!  
Then they can walk on by_**!" I sing her favourite song, 'Wings'. She calms down a bit but still has her head buried into my chest. I see her broken façade on the floor and her happiness just crushed like a grape. It breaks my heart to see her like this so I just sit with her in my lap and I rock her in my arms gently. I stroke her hair and as I stroke her hair, I touch the middle of her shoulder blades and I feel a small tingle in my shoulder blades. The tattoo. I told her to give us both a butterfly so we could know whether someone was in danger. James, Remus, Lily, Mr Potter and Mrs Potter burst in and I tell them to shut up. They look at the now asleep figure in my arms and Lily gasps quietly. James looks upset, Remus looks mad and the parents look distraught. I rock her slowly and I smile weakly. Everyone leaves, letting me be in peace with her. She wakes up slowly and goes to lie down on her bed. I sigh.  
"I'm going to tell you now. It's a secret I've kept for ageeeee and ages." my heart drops as I say this, "I've never learnt how to love and I have never fallen in love. I was also taught never yo have emotions or to never show my emotions. I had a breakdown in first year when I realised that my parents were absolute hags towards Muggles. I mean, I've learnt to have friendship love, but I have NOOO idea what relationship love is, because my family is basically a pureblood farming clan. Yeah, we literally have to marry our cousins if we don't find a nice pureblood girl to marry. And when I say nice, I mean what they find nice, not what I find nice."  
"Well, technically, neither have I." she rasps back, her voice weak. She falls asleep again and I run downstairs. I meet Lily, James and Remus in the lounge and I suggest my idea of Secret Santa. We pull out a name from the hat and we have to buy that person a present. I pull out James' name. I have an idea for his present, so I run upstairs, grab my Muggle money and I go out to the nearest photo shop. I buy him a camera and album so he can make lots of memories. After I have paid, I go back to the Potter Manor and I put the camera and the album in to a bag with deer all over it. We're to give each other our presents tomorrow, after the train journey. I wonder who Andie's got... she's probably woken up now and gone to get that person's present.

ANDIE POV

I'm waken up by Lily jumping on my bed and yelling my name.  
"Merlin's pointy purple hat!" I yell and sit up.  
"Sorry, but you've got a Secret Santa to buy! Here's the last name!" Lily squeals. I pull out the last name and it's Sirius'. Hmm, what do I get him? I get up out of bed and get dressed into a Gryffindor hoodie and I decide to wear my mother's Slytherin scarf. I decide to put on some leggings and some old Converses I own. I grab some Muggle money and Apparate to Muggle London. I walk into a shop and see a fancy black leather bound journal with the words 'Hopes, dreams and the bucket list' on it in fancy gold. I buy it along with a calligraphy pen and a few ink bottles for it. I Apparate directly into my room and grab a pen. I write a few things on the first page. I then put the book into my small fist-sized bag. I walk downstairs and I see everyone looking at me for my strange choice of attire. I think that most people are disgusted but one person. I sit down on the couch and I sigh. "This really is our last year. Man I wonder what it's like to never get on a train that leads you straight home..." I ask, not noticing the disgusted looks sent my way.  
"Why are you wearing a slimy Slytherin's scarf? It's known that they're evil, up to no good snakes that love killing people." James snarls.

"Yeah, why is there even one in the building? They've Avada Kedavra-ed themselves, I hope?" Remus sniggers.  
No one knows what happens next but I can give you a summary. I pull out my wand immediately after he finishes his sentence and I place it right where the bite is. He gasps in fear and shock.  
"This scarf was my mother's, and she was as brave as any Gryffindor. She jumped in front of an Avada Kedavra that was meant for me." I growl, "So please don't go on with your elitist beliefs that all Slytherins are disgusting scum. Because my mother wasn't just any scum, she was rebel scum. And so am I. And we're the best kind of scum."  
"How did you know about my shoulder?" Remus asks in fear.  
"You literally told me in first year before you met the other three. We were friends." I bark out small pieces of laughter, "I'm not hungry. See you on the train tomorrow."  
I walk up to my room and fall asleep.

_SIRIUS POV (january 4 - the day they go back to Hogwarts)._

I board the train and bag our normal compartment. I put my bag on the racks and I decide to watch the landscape. I pull out my wand when someone comes in, but it's only Andie.  
"What's up Sirius?" she asks.  
"I hope the person I have for Secret Santa likes my present. I know they have a hobby in what I bought, but I hope it's good enough quality for him." I sigh, still looking out of the window.  
"C'mon, they'll love it. We're unwrapping it in a few hours, so we can all see what we get. I personally hope for nothing that's related to clocks but I am happy with what I get." Andie contemplates. I laugh at the mention of clocks and she chuckles. She's finally smiling properly again, after the events of yesterday. We sit in a peaceful silence on the way there because Lily and James are Head Boy and Head Girl, Remus is a prefect and let's face it, James is the only reason Peter wants to hang with us. We get off the train along with our bags, and we head to the carriages. I think me and Andie are the only two people who can see the Thestrals. Anyways, we get into the carriages and we are taken to the main entrance. We go in to the Great Hall and start the Feast. An hour later, we (finally) get to leave and we run up to the Gryffindor Common Room. One person at a time comes in and places their present in the room in front of the person who their gift is for (everyone has their eyes shut) and then we go clockwise in opening our presents. Once we have done that, we all take a guess on who bought us our present. Simple, right? Lily opens her present and there is a charm bracelet inside with a stag and a doe. She blushes and smiles. Peter opens his and he's got books on Divination, which he starts reading immediately. Remus gets LOTSSSS, and I mean lots, of Honeyduke's chocolate, James opens his and squeals at the fact he's got a camera and album to put the photos in, and Andie smiles at her present. She takes it out and it's a new sketchbook with the moon, stag, werewolf, dog, mouse and cheetah on it. I grab the present that's for me and I open it. It's a leather bound journal with 'Hopes, dreams and the bucket list' on the front. I have also got a calligraphy pen and lots of ink to fill it with. I open the notebook and read the first page.

**Hey Sirius! I thought you'd really like this notebook/journal because then you can vent to your heart's desire and feel happy that you have secrets, but at least you've spilled it to a non-judgemental book. It also saves you from having to listen to my mentioning of unusual things about places or having too much chocolate. I also wanted to help you start your bucket list because I thought you could do them by the time you're twenty-one. You've done about four, so you're practically halfway there, but there's always a way to go.**

**1.) Meet my new family ✅ **

**2.) Stand up to my mother✅ **

**3.) Stand up to my father✅ **

**4.) Write a mini story **

**5.) Buy my own motorbike**

** 6.) Get your own tattoo design **

**7.) Pass your N.E. **

**8.) Get sorted by who YOU are, not by what your family are like✅ **

**9.) Learn to love**

** 10.) Fall in love**

**Hope you enjoy the list and the pen. I thought it was really nice and it reminded me of your obsession with black painted motorbikes with CHROME embellishments. Merry Christmas '76 x**.

I am so engrossed in my thoughts and I realise there is literally only one person who could have bought me this. Andie. I don't notice my eyes tearing up until James asks if I'm okay.  
"Yeah sorry, whatcha saying?" I mumble.  
"Did you buy me the camera and album?" James squeals. I nod, afraid that my voice would crack if I said anything. James hugs me and thanks me. Remus got Andie the book and James got Lily the doe and stag charm bracelet. Lily got Peter the Divination books and Peter got Remus the huge amount of Honeyduke's. That leaves only one person left to who bought mine.  
"Andie, did you buy my present?" I ask nervously.  
"Yes, is it okay, do you want anything else with it, like some free Butterbeer from the kitchens or lots of Zonko's items?" she asks, shaking in fear. I stand up and walk over to her and sit beside her. At that time, Marlene conveniently appears at the time I hug Andie for her present.  
"Hey there James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter." Marlene coughs, purposefully ignoring Andie, which greatly upsets her. Marlene decides to sit in between me and Remus and she decides to start fawning over me. As soon as Andie sees me getting distracted, she gets up, holding her new sketchbook with the design on it.  
"Night." she bluntly says, and runs upstairs. I am about to run after her when Marlene pulls me back and starts kissing my forehead. Everyone chuckles, including Remus, because apparently, they are now split up. She then starts snogging me fully and I try to pull out but Remus notices.  
"Hey Padfoot? Enjoying your Christmas present from Marlene?" he yells. I pull away and breathe for a bit. I feel reallly guilty, nooo idea why because I don't have a girlfriend, but I feel really guilty. I make an excuse to go and I head up to the Marauders dorm. I sit on my bed and contemplate why I feel guilty. Is it because I kissed Marlene? But then... who? James walks in on me thinking and snaps me out of this thought process I am currently in.  
"So Sirius, why did ya leave?" James sighs.  
"James, I have literally no idea, apart from the fact that I snogged Marlene and I feel guilty." I say.  
"Okay, maybe it's because you have feelings for someone else?" James reasonably suggests.  
"But WHO?" I ask.  
"Blimey, you're the most oblivious man I've ever met, Padfoot, can't you see? Who's the only girl you talk to on a frequent basis that you could get to know quite well and fall in love with her?" James slaps his forehead in exasperation. Damn Donald's dirty dishwasher. I have literally been so blind all of this time. I love Andie Hawthorne.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers are stilll the same.

Chapter 9 - Andie POV

I wake up at 6am. I grab my shirt, tie and trousers. I quickly get changed into them and I look at my tattoos. I have none on my neck, which is surprising. I can spend a few hours on doing a couple of tattoos all over my body. I grab my tattoo inks and tools and I get started. I tattoo a moving cheetah on from my knee up to my waist. I complete it and smile. I get back into my uniform and I walk downstairs. I hold my fist sized bag and I see everyone waiting for me, bar Marlene. I see Sirius and I walk ahead, but he catches up. He smiles at me and I can't help smiling back, even if my mood is foul. I just walk in silence with him and he sighs.  
"What's up Sirius?" I ask gently.  
"Thanks for the book and pen you got me. I think it was really thoughtful and I'm sorry I didn't say last night. Why did you write that bucket list?" he asks me.  
"You said you never knew how to love until you met James and that lot. I just thought it was a g-" I start.  
"Good idea? You basically embarrassed me in front of all of my friends." he bitterly interrupts me and I am taken back in his sudden rudeness. I blink back tears and he pushes me into the wall where my back lands on the biggest scars of them all. The ones that spell out 'DEATH EATER' on my back are the most shaming and painful ones. I wince as I land on them. I get up and grab my bag that I dropped on the floor. He looks at me weirdly. I try my hardest not to cry as I get up. I glare at him and I prepare myself mentally.  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SAY YOU LIKED MY PRESENT AND THEN YOU SHOVE ME INTO A WALL, MAKING ME LAND ON PAIN?" I shriek, seeing Sirius stumble back at my horror, "It reminds me that you made me this way. I have never done anything to you ONCE! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? I HAVE NEVER TOLD ANYONE BUT YOU AND NOW YOU COULD SPREAD IT AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND EVERYONE WILL REALISE THAT I AIN'T THE MOST INNOCENT BITCH IN THE HOUSE! I thought you cared about me, Sirius. I really did." He sees the sadness and pain on my face and immediately makes a move towards me. I flinch at his movements but I hesitantly allow him to move towards me. He sees I'm upset and he walks me away from the Hall to the Common Room. We just sit down by the fire in silence until I sigh. Sirius moves closer to me and finally hugs me. I just burst into tears and he stays silent, rubbing my back soothingly. After 20 minutes, I stop crying and go into silence.  
"Hey Andie, what's up?" he asks quietly.  
"Sometimes, I don't feel good enough. No one wants to listen to the opinions I have in dangerous situations, no one takes my ideas on board, no one looks at me and looks remotely excited to see me, they look bored and what hurts the most is the fact that people look at me as if I'm the most evil person in the world, as if I don't deserve to be here, as if I shouldn't exist. No one sees me for who I am, they see me as a posh git. And I don't know what to do!" I explain and then cry. Sirius just sits there comforting me. Everyone just walks in and sees me crying. I bury my head into Sirius' chest so they don't see me but it's too late. Everyone rushes over to me and starts to ask who they should hex next.  
"Just shut up, all of you. You can see she doesn't want to discuss it so just be considerate and SHUT UP." Sirius angrily interrupts their barrage of questions. They all shut up thankfully, and I wrap my arms around his neck while I am crying into his chest. Marlene walks in and sees us like this. She grabs me and throws me into the wall. She grins and I cry in pain.  
"You slut, you freak!" she yells in front of the whole of Gryffindor House. I just carry on crying until she starts punching me. She turns me to face the wall, my back facing the audience. She punches me right in the middle of my shoulder blades where my butterfly tattoo is. Sirius rushes over immediately and blocks Marlene from hitting me. In fact, he shoves her against the wall, tit-first. She screams in pain and he smirks.  
"Andie is my best bitch, hands off McKinnon. Also, hands off me, I'm taken. Now go, before Andie throws you across the hall and you crack your back like Angel Vare." Sirius growls. Marlene backs off, still complaining about sore tits.  
"Go back to your knitting, nothing happened here that you need to stick your heads in to." James yells, and everyone goes back to what they were doing. James and Sirius, closely followed by Remus, take me up to the Marauders dorm, where we just sit on Sirius' bed for five minutes before they realise I am bleeding.  
"Hey, Andie, do you mind if we take your shirt off so we can see what she did to you?" Sirius asks softly.  
"Not at all, just do not do anything or youuu may just end up with one eye.." I chuckle slightly. I take off my shirt, wincing as I do so. They gasp as they see what mess I am in. My bra is blood-soaked and the scars across my back are all open. Sirius touches my 'DEATH EATER' scars. I scream and he lets go, holding his hand in front of his face, it's covered with blood. James and Remus use a variety of healing spells on me and siphon the blood off me. Sirius grabs a damp cloth and used it on the still open remnants of the 'DEATH EATER' scars. After it's all healed up, they give me a blood-replenishing potion and I drink it. I cry in front of all of them, not giving a damn about who saw me now. Sirius hugs me (even though I am literally wearing trousers and a bra) and the others put silencing charms on the room so only us four can hear my cries of pain and upset.


End file.
